


Only Thinking 'Bout This Girl I'm Seeing...

by berusama



Series: One Thing [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berusama/pseuds/berusama
Summary: Sequel to One Thing. Leah and Zaynah go all the way.





	Only Thinking 'Bout This Girl I'm Seeing...

When Lucy walks into the house she and Zaynah are going to be sharing with, like, twenty other third-years -- and okay, it's only six, but they've only just moved in and the place is already so messy it looks like twenty people's worth of shit is laying around -- Zaynah's standing on a chair on top of the coffee table, trying to get a sock down off the ceiling fan. 

Zaynah knows that she looks ridiculous, but their party is going to start in less than three hours and no one else is cleaning up, so she keeps reaching and hopes that she isn't about to fall to her death. 

"Have you tried, like, a broom?" Lucy asks in lieu of a greeting. 

"We don't _have_ a broom," Zaynah says, hoping to convey how much that bothers her since they obviously _need_ one. She lifts up onto her toes dangerously and is just able to snag the sock with her fingertips. Once she's climbed down off the tower of death she'd constructed, she turns to Lucy. "Why did we agree to live with boys?"

"Because," Lucy says, coming up to sling an arm around Zaynah's shoulders, "we were slackers who foolishly hoped the university would let us live on campus with our second-year girlfriends and therefore did not find a place to live until much too late." She takes the sock from Zaynah, twirling it around a few times. "This is mine, by the way."

Zaynah groans and buries her smile in Lucy's shoulder. It's a move that should be awkward, seeing as how she's only known Lucy for about three months now, but it's not. There's something about the five of them together, ever since that first night at the pub. They've been almost inseparable since then, and not just because Leah and Zaynah are dating and so they all inadvertently end up hanging out, but because they all genuinely enjoy being around each other. It's strange -- Zaynah isn't used to having so many good friends, let alone people she considers good friends after such a short amount of time -- but it's wonderful in its strangeness. 

"Did you get everything for tonight?" she asks when Lucy has stopped petting her hair soothingly.

"Not everything. I told Matt and Aiden to get the drinks."

Zaynah pulls away to look Lucy in the eye. "You left the most important ingredient of this party in the hands of those two? I told them to move all their stuff out of the living room last week and it's still here."

Lucy laughs. "Yes, but this is beer and that is cleaning up after themselves. Two totally different priorities."

Zaynah drops her head back down onto Lucy's shoulder. "Do you think the university will notice if I just move in with the others? I could live in their hallway closet; that thing's huge."

Lucy laughs and pats Zaynah's head again. "You know we'll will be there often enough. But tonight--" and here she turns toward Zaynah, grasping both her shoulders, "--the party is here! So you go set up the kitchen, and I'll finish cleaning up in here."

"Deal," Zaynah says gratefully, she makes her way to the kitchen. Within minutes, Lucy is blasting something upbeat and electronic from the sound system. 

By the time Zaynah has all the crips and finger foods and sweets opened and poured into various-sized bowls, Lucy has managed to not only make everyone's shit disappear but also push all the furniture to the sides of the room so the center is open and ready for dancing. 

"I love you," Zaynah says, standing in the doorway between the living room and the back patio where Lucy is setting up the beer pong tables. 

"As you should," Lucy says, not looking up from where she's pushing two old doors they found at the dump into an 'x' shape. 

Zaynah watches her for a moment before asking, "You get Harrie's text?"

"Yeah." She looks up at Zaynah then, a wicked grin on her face. "Excited to see your girl?"

Zaynah blushes because, well, _yeah_.

Their timing had been a little off; they'd both gone off to their hometowns for the summer shortly after their first date, and it's been weeks since Leah last drove to visit her in Bradford. The thought of being in the same city as her again makes Zaynah's heartbeat pick up noticeably. 

But besides that, Zaynah's excited because she may or may not be hoping that Leah will want to spend the night here tonight. It's the next step in their relationship after almost three months of daily phone calls and kisses scattered over weeks apart, and it's how Zaynah wants to start their year, and it's the perfect night for it since school won't have started yet and their schedules are still open and free and... 

Zaynah has so many reasons why tonight should be the night, but she hasn't exactly explained any of this to Leah yet. 

And it's not like she should be nervous about Leah not wanting to, because their past couple make-out sessions got pretty damn heavy and she knows it wasn't just her making breathy little noises into their kisses. 

It's just, well... it's stupid really, but when she was checking the Facebook event for their party earlier, she saw that Danielle was going to be coming tonight, and it's kind of shot her confidence. 

It's not because she thinks there's still anything going on between her and Leah, she _knows_ there's not, but Zaynah's met Danielle. She knows how gorgeous she is and how her body is all long and softly curved and so unlike Zaynah's own too-skinny, too-flat body. And she knows that Danielle will be dancing tonight with everyone and that no one will be able to keep their eyes off her when she moves, and what if Leah's just not in the mood after seeing her ex like that? Because Zaynah can't dance and even though she bought a push-up bra on a whim just for tonight, she knows she doesn't look as good as Danielle will. 

"You alright?" Lucy asks, suddenly in Zaynah's space. "You look like you're about to strain something."

Zaynah consiously relaxes her shoulders and smiles at Lucy in a hopefully convincing manner. "No, I'm fine. Gonna go shower, yeah?"

"Alright," Lucy says, but she's obviously letting Zaynah off the hook. 

Zaynah grabs her towel from her room and makes her way into the bathroom. 

She takes her time in the shower before drying off and going back to her room to change. It's almost a little embrassing how well the push-up bra works, and Zaynah wonders for a moment if it'll look like she's trying too hard, but then she decides that she doesn't really care. She looks good and that's what matters. 

A bright purple camisol and a loose blue tank top follow, before Zaynah pulls on _short_ white shorts. She combs and dries her hair, and then she styles it the way that Leah is always commenting on: down and gently curled. Leah's the only one who's allowed to touch her hair when she's styled it like this because she's the only one who's careful enough not to mess it up. 

Make-up comes next, just a bit of eyeliner, plenty of mascara, and a little lip tint.  

And, of course, she's been looking in the mirror through this whole process, but when she finally steps back to really see herself, she can't help but make an impressed sort of noise in the back of her throat. 

"I'd fuck me," she says to her own reflection, and she can't help laughing at herself. Slipping on her sandals, Zaynah makes her way to Lucy's room, where she can hear her singing softly. 

Zaynah knocks gently before pushing the door open. 

"They're just finishing up un--" Lucy stops speaking mid-sentence once the striped shirt she was pulling over her head is no longer covering her face. " _Damn_."

Zaynah can't help the pleased grin that spreads across her face. 

"Why Miss Malik," Lucy says in her poshest accent, "you look positively ravishing! I dare say, someone is going to get lucky tonight!"

Zaynah laughs and almost says, "Good," but holds it back at the last second. 

"They'll be here soon, then?" she says instead. 

"Well they just finished unpacking, so they might not be here before others start showing up, but they'll be here soon."

Zaynah nods as Lucy pulls on a pair of bright red chinos. 

"How do I look, then?" she asks, fluffing her short hair up and out.

"Normal," Zaynah answers, deadpan. 

"Oh, you flatterer," Lucy coos. 

The front door opens noisily then and the sounds of a keg being dragged across the tile floor follow shortly. 

"See?" Lucy grins at her. "Beer is always priority number one!"

\- - -

The party is just starting to pick up when Harrie's presence is announced by every party-goer in the living room suddenly shouting 'Eyyy!' like it's some sort of frat party or something. 

Lucy is across the room in a matter of seconds, grabbing Harrie and swinging her around, hedless of the other people around them who suddenly have to dodge this particular display of affection. 

Zaynah's heart jumps into her throat as she watches the scene from up on the platform they made for the sound system and laptops. From here, she has the perfect view of Leah when she finally walks into the house behind Harrie and Nia. Her hair has gotten a little longer, curling gently around her ears and falling into her eyes. She's wearing long shorts that hug her hips and ass, and her t-shirt looks like she bought it in the men's section, but it hangs off her in a way that hints at the perfect body underneath. Zaynah's chest constricts, her heart seeming to pause for a second before setting a quick beat to make up for it. 

She can see Leah scanning the crowd, and she holds her ground until Leah looks up to where Zaynah's standing and their eyes lock. The smile Leah gives her is too much to resist, and Zaynah is down off the platform, moving with a single-minded purpose into Leah's arms. 

Leah buries her face against Zaynah's neck, wraps her arms around her waist, and _squeezes_ until Zaynah's sure it will be simpler to just become one person than try to seperate. 

"Missed you," Leah says under the pulse of the music, before pressing her lips to Zaynah's neck. 

"Missed you too," Zaynah says, leaning back just enough to press her lips to Leah's cheek, her jaw, the side of her mouth. 

She can feel Leah's lips curve up and then they are kissing properly and it's been _weeks_ since they got to do this. Zaynah tries to feel everything at once: Leah's body pressed flush, soft and warm, against hers, Leah's hands as they sweep slowly up her back and into her hair, Leah's tongue as it licks into her mouth, chasing after Zaynah's. 

Eventually Leah pulls back and rests her forehead against Zaynah's. Zaynah feels her eyelids flutter open, and she leans forward for one more press of their lips before leaning back to look at Leah. 

"You're so beautiful," Leah breathes, and Zaynah feels herself flush with pleasure. 

"You're pretty gorgeous, yourself," Zaynah says, settling her arms around Leah's neck. 

Leah huffs out a laugh and shakes her head a little, like she always does when Zaynah tries to tell her how attractive she is. Zaynah tightens her arms and rubs her nose across Leah's. She's overcome by the desire to just ditch the party and lead Leah upstairs to her room to talk about everything that's happened since they last saw each other, or maybe not talk at all. 

Leah seems to read her mind. "Too bad you're hosting," she says, "otherwise we could sneak away right now."

Zaynah laughs and is about to suggest they do just that when someone next to them says, "Is it my turn, yet?"

Zaynah turns her head just in time to see Nia throw her arms around them both. She's about to pull one of her arms free to hook around Nia's shoulders, but then Harrie and Lucy are there, joining the group hug with over-enthusiastic 'aaawwwww's, and all Zaynah can do is laugh and give in to the reunion. 

 

The next few hours fly by in a blur of beer pong, dancing and discreetly trying to make out in dark corners. They run out of beer and food pretty quickly, and Luce manages to break a table because her definition of sexy dancing involves a lot of jumping, but regardless, everyone seems to agree that it's a pretty great party. Throughout all of it, Leah is never farther than arm's length away, aways touching her and smoothing her hands up and down Zaynah's bare arms and fitting their hips together and kissing the back of her neck. 

Zaynah is so turned on, she can feel how wet she already is every time she moves, but the build-up is as delicious as it is torturous. 

She doesn't even think about Danielle until they're headed back onto the "dance floor" in the living room. Nia has been playing nothing but Katy Perry for the past twenty minutes and Zaynah just knows it's meant taunt her. When _Last Friday Night_ comes on, Zaynah grabs Leah's hand and pulls her into the house (they'd just lost to Harrie and Lucy at beer pong -- she never claimed to be good at it -- so what the hell). But suddenly Danielle's there, sandwhiched between two people and dancing like she doesn't know everyone is watching her. 

Zaynah turns back around to see if Leah wants to try making out in the bathroom again, but as soon as she turns, Leah's hands slip into her back pockets and pull Zaynah's hips flush against her own. Zaynah runs her hands up Leah's arms and circles them around Leah's shoulders. When Leah leans forward, Zaynah meets her halfway. 

They've only been doing this -- kissing and pressing and touching freely -- for a few weeks in-all, and sometimes it still feels new and reawakens the butterflies in Zaynah's chest, but sometimes, like now, it feels like they've been doing this for ages. Like their lips were made for eachother and when they touch, they're really just coming home. 

She doesn't mean to, but when Zaynah pulls back the first thing out of her mouth is, "D'you want to go upstairs?"

Leah is pulling her toward the staircase before Zaynah can even register that she said yes. 

By the time they reach the stairs, Zaynah has caught up mentally and physically and she takes the lead, practically pushing Leah into the room when they get there and slamming the door closed. They're on each other within seconds, hands in hair and lips pressed firmly together. 

"I've," Leah says, but she interrupts herself with another kiss. "I've wanted to get you alone since I saw you. You're so fucking gorgeous."

Zaynah exhales through a grin and kisses Leah hard before admitting, "I dressed up just for you."

"I couldn't stop staring at you all night."

"Good," Zaynah says. She runs her hands down Leah's sides and slips the tips of her fingers under the hem of Leah's t-shirt to ghost along the top of her shorts. 

Leah inhales deeply through her nose and begins to walk Zaynah backwards, until her legs hit the side of her bed. She watches Zaynah crawl onto the bed before kneeling onto the mattress to loom over her. 

There's a moment where they stare at each other's moonlit faces, and Zaynah almost wants to look away, because processing the look that Leah is giving her is too much for her brain right now. She doesn't look away, though, probably couldn't even if she tried. Instead she grabs at Leah's neck and waist and pulls her down. 

Leah's hips settle first, one leg between both of Zaynah's, one to the right, and then she lowers herself into the kiss, forearms coming down to bracket Zaynah's head. 

When Leah traces her tongue across the roof of Zaynah's mouth, Zaynah tilts her hips up, just enough to increase the pressure against her clit. Immediately Leah grinds back down onto Zaynah's thigh. 

Zaynah waits a beat and then pushes up again, as Leah circles her hips down, and just like that they've caught each other's rythm. 

Every movement is slick and heated, and Zaynah almost doesn't notice that Leah is slowly inching her hand up under her shirts. When her thumb brushes across the thick padding of her bra, Zaynah gives up on all pretenses of going slow and sits up just enough to try to pull her tank top off. 

Leah quickly catches on to what she's trying to do, and together they manage to strip each other down to their bras. Zaynah takes care of that too, and then Leah presses on her shoulder until she's laying back down, chest heaving and flushed. Leah just looks at her for a moment, one palm running up Zaynah's left side, and then Leah's face is at her chest, licking and sucking the supple flesh. 

Zaynah's fingers curl into Leah's hair as her neck arches back against the mattress. 

"Lee," Zaynah pants. She takes a deep breath, pushing her breasts up into Leah's mouth, loving the way she holds her down. 

"Yeah," Leah says, "I'm gonna... Alright?"

Zaynah has no idea what she's talking about until she realizes that Leah's mouth is now at her ribs, steadily kissing down her stomach.  

"Yeah," Zaynah breathes, not even sure what she's agreeing to but knowing she wants it regardless. 

When Leah gets to her shorts and starts undoing them, Zaynah springs into action, sitting up to help get them off. She lifts her hips, and Leah slides the shorts down her legs.

"You too," she says, reaching for Leah's shorts, because they might as well take care of this now. Once they're both down to their underwear, Leah leans forward, kisses Zaynah once and then shoves her back down onto the bed. 

Zaynah giggles as she bounces on the mattress, but the sound gets caught in her throat when Leah licks a fat stripe across the inside of her thigh. Her legs fall open, and Zaynah only spares half a thought for how wanton she must look before her mind checks out because _holy fuck_ , Leah is kissing down the center of her underwear. 

"Leah," she gasps. 

"Yeah?" Leah says, her voice lower than normal. 

"It's been awhile since anyone's been down there," she admits staring up at the ceiling, though she knows Leah is looking at her. 

She hears Leah huff out a laugh, and then what she's pretty sure is Leah's nose runs back up where her lips had just been. 

"Do you want me to?" she asks. Zaynah can feel her hovering over her hips, but she still doesn't look down. 

"Yes, yes, I just--" 

Only, she doesn't know what she 'just', she only knows that this is a really big step for them and she wants it to be perfect. Whatever Leah interprets from Zaynah's silence, she crawls her way back up until she can catch Zaynah's eye. 

"Just what?" she whispers. 

Zaynah shakes her head and lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug because she really doesn't know. Gently, she reaches up and brushes Leah's hair back from her face. Leah smiles down at her and slowly shifts so that she can settle on her side, pressed up to Zaynah. Her right hand strokes down Zaynah's side as she leans forward for a kiss. 

And while kissing is always amazing, Zaynah can't help but be hyper-aware of Leah's hand as it inches it's way across her hip and dips beneath the band of her underwear. 

When Leah drags one finger down her pussy and then presses the heel of her hand against Zaynah's clit, the air rushes from Zaynah's lungs, only to be sucked back in just as quick. It breaks the kiss, but Leah seems content to simply nuzzle at Zaynah's neck and jaw while her fingers coax Zaynah to relax. 

"Wow," Leah whispers. "You're really wet."

Zaynah laughs and says, "Shut up," before admitting, "I've been wet all night."

"Yeah?" Leah asks, grazing his teeth up Zaynah's neck.

"Yeah," Zaynah says, arching her neck to allow Leah better access. "I must have forgotten how gorgeous you are. Wanted to drag you up here the second you walked in the door."

Leah laughs against her neck. "Me? What about you. I thought I was going to die when I saw you. When you were getting ready did you think to yourself, 'Hm, I wonder which outfit will give Leah a heart attack'?"

"Yes," Zaynah jokes, and there's more she could say, would normally keep the banter going, but Leah's fingers have started to tease their way inside of her, and talking is suddenly her last priority. She grabs a hold of Leah's wrist and pushes the heel of her hand harder against her clit as she grinds her hips up. 

Leah groans softly and pushes her own hips up against Zaynah's. She shifts her fingers and Zaynah's grip on her wrist tightens. 

"There!" Zaynah gasps. "There there there." Her eyes slamming shut and her neck arches back as the pleasure coursing through her belly is ratcheted up until she swears she can feel it in her teeth. 

"Don't stop," she pleads, vaguely aware that this is their first time and that she's completely at Leah's mercy and hoping that she doesn't look too ridiculous in the throes of passion. 

Leah doesn't say anything, but she does grab Zaynah's free hand and lick right across the palm. Zaynah's hips jerk and she shifts Leah's hand just so against her clit until she's spasming around her fingers. 

Zaynah knows she's not a screamer or a talker, but she can never seem to breath normally when she's just at the brink of orgasm. She wonders if Leah will think it's weird or fake-sounding, but it's a dull sort of wondering that happens through a cloud of bliss. When her breathing is back to normal and Leah's fingers have stopped stroking her, Zaynah leans up to kiss Leah and roll them over at the same time. 

"That was fucking amazing," she whispers before kissing down Leah's neck and across her collar bones. She licks her way down further, until Leah lets out a soft giggle when she licks over a nipple. 

"Are you ticklish?" she asks, grinning up at Leah as her hands trail down her waist to her underwear. 

"Yeah," Leah says with a laugh, and then she lifts her hips so Zaynah can slip her underwear off. 

Zaynah hums and then goes back to kissing down Leah's torso. She licks under her breasts and across her ribs, and then she settles between Leah's legs, spreading them gently with her hands under Leah's knees. 

"What--?" Leah says, perhaps suddenly realizing what Zaynah's planning to do, but she cuts herself off as soon as Zaynah licks up to her clit. 

"--the fuck, okay, yeah, oh god," Leah finishes, and apparently she _is_ a talker. 

Zaynah's heard the old joke about writing the alphabet with your tongue too many times to not have tried it once or twice, but she prefers her own method, which she mentally refers to as 'the ocean technique' for the way she rolls her tongue up and then sucks gently as she rolls it back down, like the undertow of receding waves. It takes less concentration and it sets up a rhythm that girls can work their hips to, if they want. 

Soon Leah's fingers are threading through Zaynah's hair and her hips begin to roll in time with Zaynah's tongue. 

"Ah, Zayn, Zaynah," Leah pants, and Zaynah really wishes she could see her face properly, "oh god, harder, please."

Zaynah shoves her tongue in and sucks harder on the way down and Leah's fingers clench in her hair, pulling almost painfully. She can feel her muscles clenching and pulling at her tongue, but she doesn't let up, just keeps rolling and sucking until Leah is keening and pushing her face further between her legs. 

"Oh god," Leah says suddenly on an exhale, "come on, please," and then she is coming again and squeezing Zaynah all over: her tongue, her hair, her shoulders. Zaynah turns her head and gently bites at the flesh of Leah's thigh until her legs drop open and Zaynah can climb up the bed. 

Zaynah cuddles up to Leah and wipes at her face while she waits for her to come down.

"That wasn't fair," Leah says eventually.

"You're right," Zaynah agrees. "We'll go for three next time."

Leah laughs and shoves at her shoulder. "You know what I mean. You can go down on me, but I can't go down on you?"

"You can," Zaynah says, turning to tuck her body into Leah's. "I promise you can. I just..." Zaynah strokes her hand across Leah's ribs and tilts her head up to look into her eyes. "I just wanted you closer for the first time."

Leah's face softens, and she leans down to kiss Zaynah gently. 

The music is still blaring down stairs -- because whenever Nia gets behind a DJ station, she tries to make the foundations of the house shake -- and Zaynah feels wide awake, but there's no way she's leaving this bed. 

Leah's breath huffs out against her shoulder and then Zaynah can feel her smile pressed into the skin there. Zaynah runs her hand up Leah's back and whispers, "What?"

Leah shrugs gently. "Just happy," she whispers back. 

Zaynah can't help but let the smile split her face. She burrows closer to Leah and whispers, "Me too."


End file.
